Goodbye hurts
by IndigoQueen
Summary: Gemma saying goodbye to Clay for the last time. Spoilers for season 6. Please read and review xo


Got a call from the boys sayin Bobby was shot and needed the doc. Worry coursed through my system, running through my every nerve just as it did whenever I heard one of them was hurt bad. Every one of those boys was my family, I'd known all of them for what, 20 years now? Some, like Bobby, I'd known a whole lot longer and thinking of him bleedin all over the place...I knew it was bad, they said it was bad that's why they needed the doc but not knowing how bad, not knowing if today we were going to loose him was putting me on edge.

As it turns out, I was about to loose one of my boys. It just wasn't Bobby...

Tara went straight to Bobby, I caught sight of him, he was pale as shit but the doc said she should be able to save him. That's when I saw Clay.

I was grateful to have Nero by my side, I didn't know Clay would be here and I didn't want to have to face him after...after well everything. So much had happened between us, so much had changed. I knew we could never be together again, not after what he'd done. But that didn't stop my heart clenching in my chest every time he gave me that look...I knew he was sorry, I knew he never wanted to hurt me, but that didn't change the fact that he had. And no matter how much those intensely apologetic orbs piercing into my soul made me want to forgive, made me to wrap my arms around him and promise him that we'd be okay...that time in our lives was over.

I stood close to Nero, trying to present a strong front "I didn't expect to be seein' you so soon " he said That makes two of us, I thought. But there was something wrong, something in his voice..it sounded so final that fear started to creep up into my chest and for the first time I really looked at my surroundings. It was an airfield, made sense. He was supposed to be going to Ireland, there was something off about the whole thing though. An air of death looming over us that told me he wasn't getting on a plane.

I felt myself start to panic, what if this was it, what if they were going to kill him right here in now. She was fine with him going to Ireland, more than happy with never having to see him again, hell for a long while she would've been more than happy to see him dead and buried. Now that it might actually happen though her mind was changing. How could she live in a world without Clay? They'd been married 17 years. She'd known him almost her whole life. They were a team. It had always been the two of them against the world...

"I'm glad you're not alone, Gem" he said with a small smile.

Her breath hitched slightly as it was that moment she knew for sure that it was over, that the one man that she had always counted on more than anyone was about to die.

The boys surrounded him, told him about their vote. Unanimous. Every single one of them had turned on him. In the end, not even Tig was there to save him and though she cursed herself for it her heart broke for him. He deserved it, that much was true, but she knew how much the betrayal of his brothers hurt him and in that moment all she wanted to do was take the pain away.

They all started heading towards the back room and she knew it was time. He walked past her and his hand grazed hers, before she even had a chance to think she pulled him into her, kissing him passionately, with every ounce of love they shared for they both knew it would be the last they ever had. When she eventually pulled away she was breathless, pecking him on the lips once more she whispered "I love you, baby...always"

She could see the weight that lifted off his shoulders, as though those words made it okay, as though he had heard all he'd needed to in his life and he was now ready to go. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment before replying, his raspy voice only loud enough for her to here "I'll be waiting for you babe...promise"

he kissed the top of her head before turning and following the others, he could tell they were getting impatient and it was only for Gemma's sake that they allowed the encounter, let alone allowing it to go on for so long.

She watched him go as she tried to keep the tears at bay. Gemma could feel the stares she was getting but she didn't care. Their was only one pair of eyes she was worried about right now. She saw him take stance in front of the window, Jax standing not to far from him. It didn't surprise Gemma in the least it would be her son to pull the trigger, it was almost a given really, but she bore him no ill will. It had to be done. Clay was getting what he deserved, and she hated how much it hurt.

Their eyes met through the window and in the few seconds before the bullet hit his throat they said everything they ever needed to say to each other but couldn't. In that moment, like many times before it words were unnecessary between them, all they needed was a look to know what the other was thinking. His eyes gazed upon her with all the love he would give anything to make her feel just one more time and it only took a split second for all the light to leave his eyes as the bullet hit it's mark, though it was still slow enough to let her see the pain he felt before the light went out completely. As his body went down so did hers, her knees buckled and she let out a single heart reaching sob, feeling as if the bullet had sliced through her too. He was gone. The love of her life lay dead in a puddle of his own blood at her sons feet...she would never again see him loose his temper, nor would she hear him beg her for forgiveness, she would never again hold him in her arms after a long day and tell him it would all be alright...never again would she hear him say I love you..

..He was gone. It was all over


End file.
